


High Expectations

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU. Kuroko takes the exam to become a mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_sleeping/gifts).



> A treat for half_sleeping, since she wanted one.

The entrance exam for the thaumaturgical institute took place outside on palace grounds, in a wide courtyard that served as space for military drills, public interrogations, and court festivals. The paving stones had been swept clean, and guards in dress uniform, wearing their peacock-feathered helmets, lined the sides, as the examinees filed in two by two.

Kuroko observed the desks set out with paper, brush, and ink, as well as a length of red silk rope and a bowl of water. Silently, he took his designated seat. The proctors were circling like hawks, asking examinees to turn out their sleeves and remove their hats. They overlooked Kuroko as usual, although he obligingly set his hat down beside the desk, facing up to show that nothing was hidden within.

As the hubbub began to die down, a mage, dressed in white and black robes, climbed to the dais at the front of the courtyard. Kuroko recognized him as Shirogane, the head tutor of the institute. The man was older than he had expected.

With an enigmatic smile, Shirogane spoke quietly, although his voice could be easily heard in all corners of the courtyard. "All of you have shown an affinity for magic. But not all of you have the talent to succeed as a mage. There are over two hundred of you sitting here today. You will have the chance to show us your abilities. However, only one of you will be allowed to enter the Royal Thaumaturgical Institute."

A murmuring arose in the crowd but subsided at a gesture from Shirogane.

"The exam will begin with a written portion, where we will test your knowledge of the arcane. The essay questions will be read out one at a time, and you will have an hour to compose your response. The second part of the exam will be a practical--"

But before Shirogane could finish, a procession had entered through the gate and was making its way up the center aisle. A dozen servants, heads bowed and dressed in palace uniforms, preceded a sedan chair carried by four guards. On the chair sat a young man, face as bright as the moon, hair as crimson as the setting sun. His hands rested on his knees. He looked straight ahead at the dais where Shirogane stood, not turning to gaze at the examinees filling the courtyard.

It was Lord Seijuurou, of course, the crown prince of the Akashi royal family. Kuroko could not look away as the sedan carriers set down the chair, and the prince walked the rest of the way to the dais.

"We are honored by your presence, Your Royal Highness," said Shirogane and bowed deeply.

"We are honored!" echoed the examinees, who also bowed in their seats.

Lord Seijuurou cast his gaze over the sea of upturned faces, face impassive. When his eyes met Kuroko's, he paused. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"I've come to observe the entrance examinations, Shirogane-sensei. If it is permitted?"

"Certainly, Your Royal Highness." At Shirogane's gesture, servants rushed to place a seat worthy of a royal on the dais.

As Lord Seijuurou sat down, his eyes seemed to search out Kuroko's again. His gaze unwavering, he announced, in his cold, blank voice, "I have high expectations for you."


End file.
